


Torturing

by Kira_K



Series: Introspective Peter Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection, S3E14 - More Bad Than Good, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torturing someone for information is only fun if you are the torturer not the torturee. Peter knows both sides of this coin well enough to make this educated choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturing

Torturing someone for information is only fun if you are the torturer not the torturee. Peter knows both sides of this coin well enough to make this educated choice. However, he remembers how all torture session ends: death. Either the prisoners give up everything they know and the torturer takes pity on them; releasing them from their pain once and for all or the torturer gets overconfident and somehow the prisoners escape and turn the tables on them.

Peter would tell them everything they wish to know if only… If only he didn’t know. There is no way for both sides to walk away from this and if there is death in the future he would prefer to be the doer not the doee. Doee. He bites back a snort at his thoughts; he started to sound dangerously like a teenager. Then he bites back the howl of pain as the current gets higher and his wolf retreats further back. 

Wolfs are dumb animals. They would rather chew of their own legs than be trapped. Peter considers chewing off his tortures’ limbs for fun between the pauses. He entertains himself with violent thoughts and sometimes voices a few observations for Derek’s and the torturers’ sake. No need to seem broken; not when he already survived so much more than he ever thought being capable of. He is careful to not overdo it. No need to make this worse than it already is.

Pain is nothing, pain is to be endured and then ignored. (The worst part is the smell of burning air from the electricity.) Fortunately Derek was taught the same lessons as him; pain is not going to break either of them. Not even watching the other’s pain – there is little love between them, and not enough like. 

He considers the way he would proceed after a few days of failed efforts. He does not like the logical conclusion. 

It is still a surprise to see the chainsaw; though he is glad to know they don’t plan to use it just yet. The woman enjoys the power she holds way more than it is healthy. She does not fear the wolf. She underestimates the man. (It is not the wolf who is the dangerous. It is the man who plans. The wolf is just the dumb animal who gives them strength and better instincts.) She will die Peter promises himself. Then he howls in pain because she just took the next step and his finger with it and the pain blurs everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day. :3


End file.
